


Game Over

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of Game Overs leads to a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Yusei raced his D-wheel down the track. [3] The scenery around him was a blur as he urged the bike to move faster. [2] He shot past the stands, gaining on the approaching finish line. [1] The GAME OVER sign flashed in bright colors on the screen just before he could cross.

“Damn.” The score screen popped up and Yusei inputted his name [Stardust] squarely in the second place slot he has been stuck in for weeks. He kept getting cut off at the last second.

“You did it, Jack!” Yusei looked over to another bike. There was a tall, smug-looking blond driving with his dark hair, glasses-wearing girlfriend fawning all over him.  
“Of course. I’m the King.” Yusei noticed that the score for the top player [Red Daemon] update.

Blue eyes observed the lovey-dovey couple. He wanted to ask Jack to a match, but from how the two were swiping spit he didn’t think it would be possible at the moment. Yusei got up from his bike and left the arcade. He had better things to do than watch that.

He was back the following day, racing his customized D-wheel. He was determined to take the number one spot away from Red Daemon, he just had to beat the last second. Unfortunately, things ended much like it had yesterday. He was losing speed on a couple of the corners. He had to figure out how to fix that problem. “I might have to upgrade my gyro-gear.”

The same squealing shot across the room and into his ears. It was Jack and his exuberant girlfriend. “It’s your best score yet!”

Yusei decided to leave before the tonsil hockey could start. For a moment his eyes met with purple. He didn’t know people could have eyes in that color until now. Then the girl blocked his view. He pocketed his game card and left.

School work took up his time the next couple of days, but his need for speed saw him back in the arcade before long. He was heading towards his usual bike when a deep voice called out to him. “Hey, what’s your name?” Yusei gazed to the blond who was already seated at his bike.  
“Yusei Fudou. You?”  
“Jack Atlus.” Yusei glanced around.  
“Where’s your girlfriend?” The other teen shrugged.  
“We broke up.” Yusei didn’t ask why, it wasn’t any of his business, but the curiosity must have been on his face. “My interests switched,” he vaguely explained with a smirk.

His interests switched?

Jack pointed to the other racing pod. “Get your butt on your bike, Fairydust. I’m challenging you.”  
“It’s Stardust,” Yusei replied as he took his seat and signed in. “Red Queen.”  
“It’s Red Daemon!” Jack snapped with pink cheeks.

Yusei smiled and revved up his D-wheel. This looked like the beginning to an interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
